bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
GAME OVER
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File: GameOver.jpg |season = Bakugan Battle Brawlers |number = 52 |last = The Final Brawl |next = Invasion of the Vestals (Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia)}} GAME OVER is the 52nd and final episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It aired on November 16, 2008 in English. Plot The final battle has been set. Silent Naga is squaring off against Infinity Dragonoid, in pursuit of the Infinity Core. And it looks like Naga is about to win as Drago is down for the count. That's when the Brawlers step forward, and launch their Bakugan into the battle. It takes hardly anytime for the Brawlers to win and send Naga to the Doom Dimension once and for all. And in doing so Drago, now has both the Infinity Core and Silent Core inside of him. With the battle over its time for the Brawlers to say good-bye to their Bakugan. They have to return home to Vestroia to restore it to its original form. It's a sad time, but after all is said, Drago leads the Bakugan back home, where he meets up with his long-time love Wavern. And what about the Brawlers? They return home and Dan even gets a date with Runo and on the bench in the background, you can see Joe and Chan Lee. Major events *With Drago about to be defeated, the other Brawlers send in their Bakugan. *The other five of the Brawlers' Bakugan destroy all of the Paladins. *The Brawlers combine their power and succeed in destroying Naga. *Drago reveals that he must become the Perfect Core of Vestroia himself and that the Bakugan must all go back with him. *All of the Bakugan return to Vestroia. *Vestroia's six worlds combine back into one, resulting in the creation of New Vestroia. *Dan goes on a date with Runo, while Joe goes on a date with Chan. Bakugan Seen *Fifth Paladin *Angelo/Diablo Preyas *Alpha Hydranoid *Blade Tigrerra *Hammer Gorem *Infinity Dragonoid *Perfect Dragonoid *Preyas *Silent Naga *Storm Skyress *Wavern (Spirit Form) Trivia *The dialogue in the scene where Dan and Runo hold hands to defeat Naga is different in the Japanese version and English version. In the Japanese version, Dan and Runo say "Let's go!", while in the English version, Dan and Runo say "Bakugan". Deleted Scenes Some deleted scenes may be vary based on Japanese dub, English dub, and other early versions. The completed scenes comes from Japanese DVD and other country's dub based on DVD. *After other give Brawlers throw their Bakugan to help Drago and shows up, Naga gives command to Paladins to attack Guardian Bakugan. There are some omitted parts between this scene Jenny and Jewls cheering for Dan and all six Bakugan, Dan thanking everyone's help, and other five Bakugan encourage Drago to not fighting alone. *The Brawlers taking the pictures that were seen in Duel in the Dunes and Invasion of the Vestals. *Shun and Alice saying goodbye to their Bakugan when the Brawlers find out that all the Bakugan have to return to Vestroia. *Joe also saying goodbye to Wavern with Chan Lee at his side. Video de:Das Spiel ist aus Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Episodes